Neighbour
by HamsterBites
Summary: Hello, My name is Scarlet and I'm love gaming and programming/engineering. I have Dark brown hair with purple highlights that goes down to my elbows & green eyes. I'm 18 and just moved into a new house. The day i move in i find out who my Neighbor's are.. This Fanfic is Romantic..sorta Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my fanfiction account! Hope You enjoy my fanfictions! These will mostly be related to Minecraft Youtubers.  
>(SkydoesMC, SetoSorcerer, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian ect.)<br>My fanfictions, Will be mostly Romantic type. I do not enjoy Horror so i will not write Horror Stories. Sometimes i will use N/A for the readers. Sometimes i will use 'Scarlet', just because thats my fanfiction account name. If you want you can look at my Youtube channel. On my Channel i do Nightcore Videos but hopfully in the near future i will start to record some Minecraft Hunger Games or Something.  
>Again, welcome to my Fanfiction Account, Hope you enjoy my Fanfictions (Once they actually get posted :p ) <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Neighbours -

I bring the boxes of all my stuff out of the moving truck. I just moved into a new house. I see my Cat, Fluffy jump out of the moving truck towards me.  
>Then i see Zeus run out of the truck as well chasing Fluffy.<br>"Zeus!How did you get out of your cage!" I yell watching Zeus chase Fluffy around the front yard. "Zeus! Stop your going to knock down-" i was going to finish until fluffy ran past a box with my laptop and my recording things in it, then Zeus knocking it down.  
>"Shit!" i yell. Hopefully the neighbours wouldn't have heard me. "Zeus. Come here." i say while Zeus walks towards me rubbing aganst my leg.<br>"Come on time to go inside" i say walking towards the door opening it. Zeus ran inside sniffing around. Wow this place is huge. I run back to one of the boxes and gets Zeus's two bowls for water and food, plus his dog food. I go to the kitchen with Zeus following me and i fill the water bowl up and his food bowl up. I put it on the floor for Zeus to eat and i walked outside closing the door behind me. I walk towards the box that was knocked down. I open the box to see if any thing broke.  
>-o0O0o-<br>Adam's POV'

I walk down the stairs to see Jerome and Mitch looking out the window laughing a bit. "What are you guys looking at?" i ask.  
>"A very cute girl" responds Mitch. I look out the window to see, My Sister.I see her looking though her box which has her computer things, i wonder if Zeus knocked it down.<br>"Adam? Adam? Earth to Adam?" i hear Jerome say.  
>"Uh, Yea whats up Jerome?" i say looking at Jerome.<br>"Where you checking her out? Adam you where totally checking her out. What about your Girlfrind, May?" Says Mitch(I know Adam Never dated a person named May, but May is a cool name so, yea)  
>"I wasn't checking her out, it would be gross to check out my own sister." i said. I cover my mouth i never ment to say that she is my sister. Maybe they didnt hear me.<br>"She is your siter?" both of them asked at the same time. dang it ._.  
>"Uh, yea.. let me go help her." i said walking out the door. I walk towards her and tap her on the sholder. she turns around and hugs me. "Hey Scarlet never thought you'd miss your big brother" i said hugging her back.<br>"Your my big brother of course i missed you." she says smiling at me. "Did Zeus knock down the box with your recording stuff in it" i ask pointing to the box that was open.  
>"Yea, he didn't mean to though, he was just chasing fluffy" she said as fluffy walked up to us.<br>"Aww She is so cute" i turn around and see Jerome.  
>"Scarlet, this is my friend Jerome, Our Fluffy" i say pointing to Jerome "I watch youtube you know" she says.<br>"I do know, Do you need help moving?" I ask.  
>"Sure, i just need to get the boxes inside the house. Just watch out for Zeus" She says picking up her recording box.<br>"Adam, this is your sister? Is that Recording stuff in that box?" says Jerome.  
>"Yes i am Adam's Sister and Yes this is recording stuff." she says looking at Jerome.<br>"can i help?" he Asks.  
>"Sure just put the boxs in the living room" she says walking towards the house and opening the door. I see Zeus Jumping up at her.<br>Me and Jerome help her move the rest of the boxes in her living room.  
>"Im Hungry now" i say sitting on her couch. "Make me a sandwitch!" I yell looking at Scarlet.<br>"Go ask your girlfriend to make you a sandwich. I will make sandwiches for me and the person who i date" she says.  
>"Your dating someone?" i ask.<br>-o0O0o-  
>Scarlet's POV'<br>"Make me a sandwich!" i hear Adam yell.  
>"Go ask your girlfriend to make you a sandwich. I will make sandwiches for me and the person who i date" I say cleaning up a bit.<br>"Your dating someone?" i hear Adam ask. "No, I know better. Your super over-protective Adam, you wont let me date anyone. Your so over-protected you wanted me to be your neighbour" i say looking at him.  
>"Am not! Lets go to my house to get some pizza!" He says running out the door.<br>"3..2..1" i say and Jerome just looked at me confused. "Wait for it" i say, Zeus Started barking loudly and chasing Adam.  
>"AHHH! ATTACK DOG! ZEUS DOWN!" He yells running around the living room and kitchen area. Me and Jerome burst out laughing. Adam started making pig noises, which made Zeus chase him more and bark more. "haha, okay i want Pizza. Zeus stop." i say and Zeus stops chasing Adam and starts rolling on the floor. i go upstairs and see fluffy on the bed asleep. I shut the door so Zeus won't get in. I have a litterbox in the bathroom and her food and water bowl in there. I go back downstairs and walk outside with Adam and Jerome.<br>We walk inside and i see 6 other guys. I knew this was a bad idea to come over here. 


End file.
